


Rick's New Life

by RotherhamMan



Series: The Shackles Club [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Detectives, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Matchmaking, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orc Culture, Orcs, Penis Size, Potions, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan
Summary: Detective Richard Biddick is 60 years old and retired, but he can be given a new lease of life with the help of a magic friend...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Shackles Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110104
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a commission by Drekhan, and is a novelisation based on a comic story he had commissioned from Barash. The comic this is based on can be found here:  
> Pages 1-4 https://twitter.com/BarashBenski/status/1068324218234912768  
> Pages 5-8 https://twitter.com/BarashBenski/status/1068324346459037698  
> Pages 9-12 https://twitter.com/BarashBenski/status/1068324508342382592

It was the first Friday night of the month and that could only mean one thing. The staff who could be spared, plus a few more hired for the occasion, were hard at work assembling the ring in the outside area behind the club, the largest space the club had that wasn’t adult in nature. Shackles always did well, despite expensive drinks, but their special nights always drew in a larger crowd so they ran quite a few, offering a variety of entertainment. The first Friday of every month was wrestling night, catering to the idea that after a week of work sometimes you needed to watch two guys fight it out to let loose some inner animal to scream at the brutality of it all. The Caves always got a good using afterwards and the wrestlers, winners or losers, were always centre stage for it.

Speaking of the Caves...

“Hey JJ,” called out Hector as he strode through the boxes of equipment littering the loading bay, “After you stock the Cave get changed into your outfit. You’re on Server Duty with Ollie for the event tonight! Make sure you wear the extra tight trunks, and remind Ollie to ‘fluff’ you up!”

JJ giggled, knowing he was in for another good night at Shackles, as he lumbered by with one of the heavier crates. “Hehehehe, got it, Boss!” JJ had been a fixture of the club since he had been subject of Hector’s potion that had turned him into the moving mountain of muscle that looked like a set of balloons held together by loose and revealing clothing and how he never turned anyone down. Hector never charged him in drinks, the kid brought earned the club enough in tips to make up for it several times over! He had been a regular before but now he was a welcome and popular one! He wasn’t employed there normally but his strength made him ideal for a hired hand for nights like these and he was always happy to man the bar. He always screwed up any order more complicated than a single ingredient but he was always smiling and a joy to have so no one cared.

It was hard to be mad at someone who was so happy and eager to take your cock anytime and any place.

“Oi, Mr Hector!” Hector stopped just short of the stairs as the head bartender spoke, “The ring’s almost up. My guys are jus’ making last minute adjustments.”

Hector gave him a brief nod. “Thanks, Durk! I’ll check it in a bit! I got someone to take care of first upstairs. If I’m not down in 10 minutes, send one of your guys up!” He wasn’t sure how long he’d be but he wouldn’t be doing anything so private someone couldn’t walk in—in fact he welcomed men walking in on him in his office. He only planned to do one thing while he was up there and that was drop a small box in his desk draw for safekeeping. He had just finished making it and it had taken far too much time and effort to be lost or broken.

He entered his office and was unsurprised to find a man in there—it wasn’t unheard of, guys were always in his office for one reason or another. But as the man turned Hector realised this man was not unexpected. “Richard! Glad you could make it!”

Rick turned to him, his eyes hidden by his shades. “Hector! Y’know it’s rude to keep and old friend waitin’!”

After a moment that would have looked like a tense stand-off to an outsider the two laughed and pulled each other into a bear hug.

Hector was a six foot ten monster of three-hundred-and-eighty pounds of muscle and made any man he hadn’t transformed seem small but Richard, or Rick to his friends, wasn’t small by mortal standards—although he was on the shorter side. The top of his head was level with the upmost curve of Hector’s pecs and despite carrying some weight on his stomach and behind he had a powerful upper body. The hug turned into a show of strength and endurance but it was obvious to both that Hector was sure to win, the real test was in how long Rick could hold out and how tight he could hold on. Hector was impressed with the man’s strength to say he was a sixty year old. The two broke apart after Hector gave him an approving smile, Rick knew any more effort to impress him was wasted and unnecessary.

“Sorry bud! You know I got a club to run! Just had to make sure everything’s set for tonight’s big event!”

“Just tuggin’ you chain, big guy! My fault for getting’ here earlier than we agreed on.” Being a former detective, and a good one as well as successful, Rick was always early if not on time. Hector should have planned for this but no matter.

Hector took a moment to take in his old friend. “I see you’ve stepped up your game in the gym! Retirement giving you more time to lift?”

“You know it!” said Rick and pulled up his arm in a bicep flex to show off his all natural muscle. “Though, I admit, I wanted to prep myself for tonight.”

Hector reached out, uninvited but expecting no challenge in groping and squeeing Rick’s bicep, forearm and shoulder, testing the firmness of the muscle. He was impressed with the gains he had made over the last year. But his friend’s achievement was bittersweet to him. When Rick had first confronted him about what he wanted and why he wanted it Hector had felt conflicted on using his powers for the first time in a long while. He had tried to subtly dissuade Rick by suggesting the gym idea, that a bigger body before a transformation would result in a bigger boost of muscle afterwards but it wasn’t true. JJ was proof of that.

He had hoped that Rickard would make friends in the gym that would make up for his loneliness now he was retired but it seemed that the man was just not able to make serious attachments to anyone he didn’t share a deeper experience with. Hector had seen him in the club many nights over the last few months even if they had not spoken and knew he had some buddies he chatted with and who he messed with in the Caves but none were what Rick considered to be friends. A chat and a fuck was good for the night but Rick couldn’t form a proper relationship, friendship or more, from it.

No, Richard knew what he needed to make him happy and he wanted it too. And he had Asked Hector to give it to him because he knew he could. And Hector could never refuse a friend in need.

“Speaking of which…” He still had the precious box in his hand and now held it out to the man it was intended for. “Here it is! The transformation potion. Finished condensing it down not even an hour ago. All to your specifications, plus a few I included in there.”

Knowing what it was Rick took the box as if it was his newborn son, looking from it to Hector with awe. “Holy shit… I can’t believe it…” With delicate fingers, only a slight tremor visible through his self control, he opened the box to reveal a small vial inside. It was filled with a neon green liquid with a sparkle and a glow to it. Rick held it up and squinted at in disbelief. “Everything needed for the spell all condensed into this?!”

“Yup! Everything. Your new body, your new memories, even down to the small things. It took MONTHS to brew. But for you, old friend, it was highly worth it!”

_I t had been about a year since Rick had worked up the nerve and pulled Hector aside in his office for what Hector had thought was going to be a sex until he realized how nervous his friend was. Rick was one of the few who knew all the ins and outs of what Hector did to his staff and some of his customers (and on occasion some of his enemies) and had used his position in the police force to help smooth some incidents over for him. Now Rick was asking him to be transformed himself._

“ _Are you sure about this?” Hector had asked._

“ _Why do you care?” snapped his friend, “I know you take the lives of any man who you come across and twist it how you like. Why should I be any different when I’ve actually earned it?”_

_It was true, Hector did fuck with guys for his own amusement but was always very careful to make sure that their transformation left them better off and was on some level what they wanted. Richard had been a loyal friend for years by this point and Hector hadn’t touched him out of respect. Now he was wondering if he had actually been disrespecting him instead by not offering him what he offered to all his other friends._

_Richard had been hanging around Shackles since it first opened and had made it clear he knew the place was, as he put it, up to no good. He had watched Hector and those coming and going from his club for a long time, long enough to actually notice the magic that was happening there because he was looking for it._

_Without evidence he had stormed inside to confront Hector and had gone down to the Caves to look for him—and had the shock of his life. What the club regulars considered a normal night was Rick’s idea of sexual perversion. But Hector had been there and had seen the look in his eyes, the twitch in his pants, and knew it was a story he had seen too many times before. He_ _c_ _ould never forgive how some men were made to repress themselves to be accepted. In that moment he decided to take care of Rick and show him his true self. Rick’s anger at the transformations he had logged was interesting to him though and he decided to do it without the aid of magic. He would bring out Rick’s inner sexuality the old fashioned way._

_Now Rick was stood in Shackles in broad daylight and unashamed of it and himself. Hector was so proud of him. So the request—no, demand—to be transformed had been a surprise. But after listening to his friend Hector had agreed, for the first time reluctant to change a man, even if it was for the better. He had told Rick to write down, in great detail, what he wanted and return it to him. A week later Hector had a folder of Rick’s deepest desires and dreams and had taken the trust shown in him very seriously._

One year of work later and he was about to give his friend the greatest gift he could. It really was worth it.

“I even have a full dossier of your new life, complete with employment papers for the club, all your deeds and IDs, even a past employment history.” He put them on the desk before levelling a serious look at Rick. “However… it’s not set in stone yet, you still have time to decline this… to enjoy your retirement, live out your life as Richard Biddik. Once you drink that, there’s no turning back. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

But he knew he couldn’t change Rick’s mind. He already had the cap off the vial and was sniffing at it, like he had any idea what it was supposed to smell like. He looked back at Hector and he felt again that anger that Rick’s true potential had been wasted by having to hide his love away. He wanted this for Rick too.

“Hector…” Rick began, “I’m sixty years old. I’m retired. I have maybe a good 10 years left. I have no family, and most of my friends are dead. Not even my old cop buddies are around any more. You know I’m not the one to just wait around, piss away the years. I want to get the years I lost back.”

It had taken a full five years of short burst of small-talk with the cop, working up to full conversations, carefully calculated flirting, and the occasional ‘accidentally’ walking in on guys in the various acts of sex to get the man to admit to himself he might not be straight. But before he could admit it out loud some vicious thugs had seen him sleeping in his car, having fallen asleep watching the club, and had set his car on fire. Hector had rushed out with everyone else to see the burning car with the detective inside and fighting to get out and had been the first to help, leaping forward to smash the window and pull Rick out as only someone with his strength could. The police had never found the culprits, but Hector had.

Now Rick was, by unfortunate circumstances, inclined to like Hector he had then slowly introduced him to the gay scene by sitting him down in the club and getting him chatting to other carefully chosen gay men to find out they were not so different. Some might call it manipulation and perhaps it was but Hector was patient and sure he was helping the man come to some important epiphanies. He himself had been Richard’s first kiss with a man when the cop had worked up the courage to try it and he felt honoured and privileged to go where no man had gone before: to explore Richard’s molars with his tongue!

After eight years, at the age of forty-five, Richard confessed to himself his interest in men. By cruel cosmic irony this new chapter in his life would be hindered almost from the start. The diagnosis of cancer was caught early on but treatment was a long and painful process that had taken a lot out of the detective. The medical leave had torpedoed his career and it had never recovered even when he had. Hector had been a frequent visitor at his bedside and had been ready to use his magic at a moment’s notice to help the men he was now calling friend but he was proud to say it had never come to that; Rick’s recovery had been entirely his own.

Rick was still talking, it sounded like a farewell speech. “When you saved me from that fire years back, you saved me in more ways than one. You helped me with discovering my sexuality. And when I got the cancer, you helped me get through it all, treatment and recovery. You helped me in so many ways with your magic. Gave many others a second chance. Now you’re giving me a second shot at life. I’m ready, Hector. I’m ready for a new life. With you. With this club. Everything. I owe you my very life, and then some!”

He tipped the vial down his throat and swallowed it all in one go. “God, this tastes awful,” he muttered, despite licking his lips to make sure he got all of it.

“I don’t care what I’d turn into… it’s better than waiting around to die. For you to cater to my tastes just makes this much easier. I’m ready. Richard Biddick says goodbye. I’ll see you in my next life!”

Maybe he had planned it to be a dramatic moment but it was anticlimactic in that nothing much happened. Hector’s magic always took a moment to kick in. Rick couldn’t see it but he was being engulfed in a glow as neon green as the potion had been and his brown eyes were also being overpowered by the same colour.

“Huh… Nothin’s really happening… How long before it…” Rick was cut off as his chest suddenly and quickly inflated. It was almost comical how suddenly he had what might be mistaken for tits or balloons down his shirt, complete with large nipples clearly visible through that shirt! Rick let a gasp as his changing lungs pulled in extra air, “WOOP! There it goes!” He had to lean his head back to stop his chin digging into the new muscle and Hector had to laugh at the unintended look.

But Rick was already being overwhelmed with the next part of his body transforming to take in what had happened to his chest. ”Ah, the arms are next? Let’s give it a little boost, eh?” As all the muscles from his shoulders to those in his fingers trembled he curled his arms once again into a bicep pose and flexed as hard as he could. They too inflated, and his biceps was soon looking just as round as his chest. His shoulders should have been hidden by the neighbouring muscles but made itself seen with its new size. Richard growled through gritted teeth, “Damn! Though… the sleeve should’ve busted…” He glared at the muscles as if unsatisfied with its power.

Hector had sat on the edge of his desk to watch the change occur, something he never ever got tired of. “Nah, your clothes won’t rip or shred. Part of the enchantment is changing your clothes to fit your new body.” He didn’t quite say how they would become something almost completely different. The t-shirt would be largely the same but those jeans he was wearing would soon become little better than a thong! Already they were shorts, having receded to near his knees.

Rick was breathing heavily and looked dizzy with what was happening, all perfectly normal for this early stage of the transformation. “A-Ah, I see… Makes sense!”

The muscle growth was moving down to his lower body. His muscle gut was loosing the gut part and rapidly becoming slimmer, the t-shirt remaining just as tight as before and now showing the abs more clearly with every passing moment. His thighs were swelling now to a size that would, at this current stage, make walking difficult if possible at all! His calves were quick to follow. But Rick was more interested in the quivering in his crotch. Typically for someone under this kind of stress in this peculiar situation he focussed on something more understandable. “…did my underwear just…”

Hector chuckled, “Yeah, our dress code is a bit ‘lax’, in a manner of speaking, none of my guys wear any underwear. Besides, your shorts are going to be so tight against your bulge! Ah, speaking of which...”

“Whoa, that’s an odd feeling…” All men loved cock and Hector loved giving his guys big ones. Even the bottoms like JJ had huge cocks. It was more about the confidence of having a hyper sized cock and the power of fucking a man with one. Rick would not be an exception of Hector’s trademark monster. “Holy SHIT! I didn’t think it’d get THAT big!” cried Rick as his cock swelled up inside his jeans that were now more like boxer briefs. The bulge was soon competing with his thighs as it was soon the size of an English football!

Hector was unconcerned with Rick’s surprise, he would soon be thanking him. “Well you didn’t specify a size, and I’ve seen the looks you give my guys, particularly what they’re packing, figured you’d want it BIG as well. WELL, speaking of that… now they may ask to fuck you too.” A mirror perfectly paced against the far wall allowed Hector to see the rear of the transforming man and was pleased to see his ass tighten and firm up as it too grew like a pair of melons, stretching the material covering them to bursting point—if it could burst.

“Heh, I don’t mind that either…” the transformation was starting to heat up now and the basic changes like muscle, as big and noticeable as they were, were done. Now some of the smaller changes were happening as the body prepared for the big changes. “Ah, there’s the dome hair…” Rick muttered as all the hair on his head disappeared. He was too out of it to notice that the loss of hair there was compensated with hair in other places. His moustache was slowly becoming a thick van dyke and the grey of age being replaced by the pitch black of youth. The neck of his shirt had pulled down to show the muscular cleavage that was now growing a thick pelt of fur. “Was goin’ to go bald anyways, so I’m glad… Uh… glad you… did… the… the thing…”

Rick was swaying now and looking drunk, his eyes unfocussed and his speech slurred. “Oh fuck, I feel weird… think the new memories are comin’ in…” They came in thick and fast, all at once and at the same in no real order. Rick’s childhood with a strict father who had hated any sign of weakness was now joined my parallel memories of growing up with a father and older brother who loved him dearly. He hadn’t felt pressured to take up a masculine career in law enforcement but been encouraged to do what he felt passionate about. Rick could have cried as the sadness of his life was overpowered with a happier one.

But something else was causing him to feel dizzy. He looked down at his new muscles and struggled to focus on trying to see what was happening. As the memories randomly drifted across his mind he began realising there was one crucial difference between his self-image in the memories and the body that he was looking at that was rapidly becoming a thing of the past: the colour of his skin.

Hector’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away, “Ah… that’s the second part of the transformation. You did say you wanted to be a different species!”

Heat was spreading across Rick’s whole body. His muscles had become obscenely huge for his human frame and now he understood why—he wasn’t about to be human for much longer! His whole frame was now growing and becoming larger, the muscles looking more and more proportional to him with each passing second. Having looked up to Hector his whole life he was now, for a brief moment, at eye level with him before he was looking down on him. Rick’s ears tickled and he suspected they were becoming pointed in a way that no human’s were. He knew he was no longer human when his two lower canine teeth grew too, his whole jaw reshaping to accommodate the tusks that were now reaching up to either side of his nose.

Lastly his skin tingled as if he had goosebumps all over. Looking at his arm, curled up to flex all the muscles, he saw that under the thick pelt of fur his skin was changing colour. He was becoming a rich green. As he hit his new height of eight feet tall his jeans could no longer contain the monster inside, as Rick shifted in his new body his new cock slipped out and stood straight ahead, spraying drops of precum as it swayed. It too was now a healthy shade of green.

Hector couldn’t have been happier with how it had all worked out. In front of him now stood a perfect example of an orc with an extra order of muscles. Rick was completely unrecognisable.

As unbelievable as it may have seemed only ten minutes had passed and Durk was as reliable as a watch. Hector had said to send someone up and so the door opened to reveal that someone. “Hey, Bossman Hector!” said the newcomer, Osito, “I’ve set up the ring for tonight’s event! Do—”

And Rick hit the peak of the transformation. He roared with everything he had at the strength of his new body and flexed every muscle in his body. The primal energy and raw strength he had was intoxicating and the high of the magic was sending him to nirvana. He barely registered that he was cumming, coating the wall and floor with his thick first load from his new cock emptying his new orc balls of the last drops of human cum. All he knew was the pleasure wracking through him was amazing and he never wanted it to end.

Osito could only stand dumbstruck in the doorway at the display of strength and virility from this orc. He was instantly hard in his own clothes, a loin cloth he wore for performances. He had never seen an orc with larger muscles than his own. He had always been the largest orc in his life, making sure he was bog and strong to be the wrestling legend he had always aspired to be—but now, for the first time in a long time, he felt small by comparison. “Uh… is this a bad time?” said Osito from the doorway, secretly praying it was not and he could stay for more of whatever this was that he had walked in on!

Hector was having to restrain himself from cumming too, being a master of control he held himself back from creaming his pants at the sight of the completed transformation. “Oh! Osito! Nah, don’t worry.” He waved in the wrestler, the star of the night’s show and gestured to the newly made orc who stood, blissed out of it with his head fallen back and cock still dripping. “My new bouncer, Rik, is a big fan of yours, and when he found out you were here, he had a bit of a freakout. Gave him a shot of whiskey and it riled him up.”

Osito took in Rik the bouncer with no sense of shame or discretion, neither quality needed in Shackles. “Oh, a fan you say? Damn, definitely a BIG fan by the looks of it! Hmm… you think he’d mind if I introduce myself to him?”

“Oh, I think he’d enjoy that!” said Hector with a grin. This was working out perfectly. He had paid close attention to who Rick had checked out over the years to learn his tastes and had noticed that his gaze would linger a little longer on the orcs who sometimes entered the bar and had definitely seen him rub his crotch once or twice while looking at Osito when he had been around. Hector knew lust when he saw it.

Osito was a great guy but orcs, even in Shackles, didn’t often fuck with humans as equals. Nothing to do with any form of racism but humans were small and fragile in comparison to an orc’s size and strength. The human Rick stood little chance at getting Osito’s attention. Rik the orc on the other hand, might get his attention and more.


	2. Chapter 2

Rik, who was already thinking of himself by his new name, was coming back together, coming to terms with his new memories and identity. “Aww fuck… that was a hell of a ride… startin’… to… remember…”

“Oy! You’re Rik, right? Heard from Hector you’re the new bouncer!”

Bouncer, yes. Hector had complained a lot about JJ being a nuisance before he had put him in his place but had decided to get a bouncer anyway. Rik remembered being told that twice over, once as Rick the retired detective and once as Rik the bodybuilder orc—only in the second set of memories he also remembered being offered the job as he was clearly string enough for the task. Rik could always do with the extra money and had accepted, though he had worried he was too nice to be a tough-guy bouncer. Hector had been confident in him though.

Rik blinked away the memory and turned to reply to the speaker and felt his chest lurch. He was face to face with none other than Osito himself! It wasn’t even that he was in the same room as the orc but that he was taking notice of him and Rik had gone from five feet ten inches to eight feet tall just to be on eye level with him as he was now!

“A-AH! Holy SHIT, you’re Osito the Masked Orc!” Rik cursed himself for being that guy who stumbled over his words in the face of his hero.

Osito however was a pro at handling fans and barely even noticed. “The one an’ only!”

Rik recalled the first time he had seen Osito: by chance he had been in Shackles on the right night to see him strutting around the club before a wrestling match and had been captivated by the sight, stealing every glance he dared. The muscle, the masculinity and confidence, the musk that wafted from him as he passed, and of course the bulge in his loincloth, part of his costume that showed off every asset he had.

But at the same time he had another memory of seeing Osito in action when he was much younger. He had been taken to see the match at a more family friendly place by his older brother and had been captivated by the orc’s power and ability. It was the first time he lusted for a man and the awakening of his sexuality, though it would take some time for him to truly come to terms with it.

The two memories co-existed in his mind, both true to him and he didn’t have to choose between them to speak the truth, “I-I’m your biggest fan man! It’s an honour to meet you!”

“Ahaha, likewise!”

Unnoticed by the two orcs who were busy fawning at one another Hector slipped out of his own office to leave them to it. He planned on finding JJ to help him with the hard on he had controlled so well.

Osito was not faking his interest in the new bouncer and tried to communicate it with heavy eye contact. “Hector filled me in, and I thought you’d enjoy meeting me in person! Always enjoy meeting new fans!”

“Oh fuck, it’s a dream come true! You are my idol! You were the inspiration for me to lift more!” Rik remembered his father, knowing his son well, getting his first gym membership on the birthday he became eligible and he had taken it for all its money’s worth. The memories of how he had gone to the gym as a lonely retired man were so easy to dismiss in favour of the memories of his brother and father taking him to workouts and how he had grown bigger than either of them. The pride he had felt at their praise were still heart-warming even after all these years.

Osito was still checking Rik out, wondering when the guy would pick up on his signals. He took it a step further and reached out to feel his chest with one hand and bicep with the other to feel them. “HAHAHA! Really? I’m glad! You look like you live in the gym!” Osito knew he was four-hundred-and-twenty pounds but Rik was easily bigger than him and must be four-hundred-and-eighty!

Rik went as red as his green skin would allow at the feeling of the strong hands on him. His new body that felt as old as he remembered but also as new as he knew it to be was sensitive and he felt his heart speed up as the hands moved over him, squeeing and testing him. He flexed for his hero, desperate to impress him. “I pretty much do, ahaha! Well, it’ll be the gym, and here, now!”

“Nothing wrong with that! Don’t know why you didn’t think of joining the league, though. Could use a big guy like you in the ring!”

“A-Ah, I’d be afraid of getting’ into a rut if I did! I have a BIT of an overactive sex drive…”

And now his mind was filled with his first sexual encounter with another male. After a hard workout in the gym an orc had approached him in the locker room and complimented him on his body, asking if he could feel his muscles. Rik, now at terms with his sexuality, was eager for the praise and welcomed the hands on him. They were still on his upper body when he realised he was hard under his towel and when the orc’s thumbs grazed over his nipples he shot off in the locker room with a yell. He had been mortified until the orc hand knelt down and lapped the last of his cum off his hard cock and helped him clear it up, swiping some up with his finger every now and then and licking it up or even offering it to Rik.

Rik suddenly realized Osito was staring at him and looked like he was about to laugh. “U-uh, did I just say that out loud? I’m sorry, man!”

Osito had hit the jackpot with this cutie. To put him at ease he snorted. “Pfft. We’re ORCS. Overactive is an understatement! Hell, one look at you and I got hard in my trunks! You’re HUGE!” And to illustrate the point he slid his hands down from Rik’s abs to take hold of his orchood.

Rik jumped and looked down at his cock for the first time since he had transformed, knowing what he would see from his memories but still seeing it for the first time. It was a fucking monster of a cock, he knew he was big even for an orc but he felt like he might faint looking at it, no way could anyone have enough blood to make that thing hard! He recalled measuring it at twenty inches long and nine wide and one drunken night he had compared it to his brother and father and was bigger than them making him bigger in every way!

He had a flash of memory of sexual eduction class where he had been taught, as Osito had said, how orcs had a powerful sex drive. Orc testicles were always producing cum and had to be frequently drained to avoid aching. This meant that orcs had large balls but Rik had balls the size of melons! His genitals were so big that in the school showers he was embarrassed by the constant looks and whispers he got, even when he realized they were envious rather than amused at the size.

Hector had made him a monster—and he loved it! He was still chubbed up and dripping from his orgasm but was hardening up again as Osito handled him. The wrestler’s thumb ran around his head, smearing the remaining cum all over his sensitive head. “Huh? O-OH SHIT, I didn’t realise it got lose! Damn shorts are fucking tight! I’m so sorry man, I didn’t—”

Thankfully Osito shut him up by pulling him into a kiss. “Aww, shut it bud. We’re both orcs. We got needs.” And then the star wrestler who he had idolised for most of his life dropped to his knees in front of Rik. “In fact, I needed a pre-show drink. That’s is, if you need some relief.”

It was a sort of ritual for Osito to have a drink of cum before his matches, the staff of Shackles were known to be heavy cummers and were always up for it so he never had any trouble. When Durk had said he someone needed to get Hector Osito, who had been passing, volunteered thinking he might be able to persuade the boss to let his suck him off. He had forgotten all about Hector’s cock at the first sight of Rik.

“AAAH, FUCK YEAH!” Rik could not hold back his cry of delight as his cock was enveloped by the mouth as far down as half way, Osito demonstrating how wide an orc could open his throat.

‘ _F-Fuck, my cock’s more sensitive…_ ’ Rik screwed up his face to try and hold back the orgasm but it was hopeless, he was powerless against the rising pleasure that was consuming every cell in his new body! ‘ _S_ _h-shit, I’m gonna cum!!!_ ’

He came far too soon, embarrassing himself in front of his idol. Osito gave a noise like he was choking as the sudden ejaculation caught him off guard but he was quick to recover and greedily swallowed al he could. Rik’s orgasm was so powerful he had to pull his mouth off the shooting cock and let some land all over his face so he didn’t choke.

Osito hummed in satisfaction as he licked all he could off his face and savoured the taste. He could see himself becoming addicted to this guy’s cum, it was delicious! “Mmm, thanks for the pre-game drink, Rik!” The way he said his name, like he was wrapping his tongue around the word, made Rik weak at the knees.

Osito stood and drew him in close with a thick arm around his waist. Rik thoughtlessly locked his lips with the wrestler’s again and felt his own cum smeared across his face.

“A-Anytime, Osito! Hopefully I can last longer next time… it’s been a while!”

Rik saw his cum all over the orc’s face and trademark mask and how the guy was grinning about it and was ready to swear he was in love. He wanted to leave the cum on his face for everyone to see but doubted the guy would do that. He had an image of masculinity to maintain.

“I’ll definitely be taking you up on that,” said Osito and Rik felt himself heat up at that promise. “Make sure you take care of those drunks tonight, don’t want ‘em trying to get in the ring! And afterwards…” He leaned back and took in Rik’s body again, this time seeing how Rik blushed and looked abashed at the attention. Fuck, he was really falling for this guy hard and fast! “I may have a ‘round two’ with ya. Pretty sure I’m goin’ to get more riled up, and I’m pretty sure we both need relief after tonight.”

Rik remembered the stories he had heard of Osito’s victory fuck sessions that Richard had always been too shy to attend, sitting in the club wanting to see it more than anything but unable to work up the courage. Now the orc was turning to leave and there was no way he didn’t know Rik was checking out his ass and swaying it in temptation. The loin cloth had a wet patch in the front that was clearly on show and, to Rik’s shock, he still had Rik’s load all over his face and mask as he walked out into the club where everyone could see!

“See ya down there, Rik.” Again he said the bouncer’s name like _that_.

“S-See Ya…” Rik managed to get out before the door closed and left him alone. “F-Fuck, I’m glad he didn’t cum in a while I was transforming. THAT would have been awkward…” he wasn’t sure how much Osito knew about Hector’s hobby, or whether he himself wanted the orc to know about him. Would the guy care that he had been a human up until as recently as an hour ago? Did that even matter now he had memories of a whole life that were as vivid and as real as what had happened in the last ten minutes?

Rik took this privacy to run his hands all over his new body, there was so much of it to explore and the mirror was too small to take it all in. He hadn’t asked to be an orc specifically but Hector had chosen perfectly and everything Rick hadn’t thought to put down on his wish list had been filled in beautifully. Rik shuddered as his fingers caught one of his nipples, difficult to miss they were so big! “I was so sensitive after growing… definitely going to make it up to him next time… Thank the gods for these new memories… otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten such an incredible blowjob from my favourite wrestler! Even before the change, I had a huge crush on him…”

He wondered if Hector had set this up, it was just like the magic man to make the happiness of those he transformed a priority. Was he being set up with Osito? Rik thought it over for a moment but then shrugged it off. Either way he was going to do his best to strike up a friendship, maybe even more, with the orc. He knew that by any standards he was now hot as fuck and stood a chance with the wrestler. He was going to give it his best shot.

Rik heaved a sigh at his reflection. How quickly he had let go of being Richard, it was almost depressing—but as if he could be depressed in this new life. Speaking of which… “WELP! Time to start my new job! And my new life. Look out world! Here Comes Rik Ironrod!”

“Well hello, Rik Ironrod!” Rik jumped and spun round, overbalancing and nearly falling over form his poor coordination. JJ was stood in the doorway, looking at him with a cocky smirk. He was dressed in a loose string vest (or rather it would be loose on anyone else) and an extra tight pair of trunks that left nothing to the imagination. They must have been custom made, no way could anything off the shelf contain his cock. “Name’s a bit on the nose, don’t you think?”

Rik had tucked his cock away in his jeans (which were now shorts that barely covered the top inch of his thigh) but the bulge they made even while flaccid was now getting bigger. JJ was a fucking menace to all men the way he shamelessly flaunted his body. There was no such thing as non-consensual with him, he could be thrown down by any guy on the street in broad daylight and he would be up for it. Even now he was eyeing up Rik as a man he hadn’t had sex with—not that any amount of sex with anyone would stop him having more.

JJ could make any man hard just by being looked at, like a male and gay version of Medusa.

“They call me Ironrod because if you give me too much trouble when I throw you out I throw you on my IRON ROD!” Rik growled at him.

JJ was unafraid of Rik, in fact he looked turned on, the trunks shifting as his monster cock made the slow transition from unbelievably large to impossibly huge. “That’s an impressive looking rod, Ironrod. That your cum on the wall?” Rik’s first load as an orc was drying up on the wall and some was on the floor where Osito had failed to catch it all. “And did I see Osito with some... special war paint? I’d love to see you paint up close…”

JJ turned in the doorway, his ass cheeks framed by the thinnest of strings on his trunks. “Ollie is supposed to be fluffing me up for my bar shift but Hector said you might need me more. Something got him all worked up and he’s already filled me up once, see?” JJ hooked his thumbs in the trunks and pulled them down over his cheeks, bending over slightly and flexing to expose his hole. As tight as Rik knew it was it was leaking drops of cum that were oozing down his thighs… “So anyway I’m all lubed up and ready for your IRON ROD, Ironrod, if you need—”

Rik roared and lunged for JJ. He was seeing red at the sight of JJ’s hole, just begging to be fucked as always! He could smell the fresh cum and knew it was Hector’s from that smell alone and felt the unexplainable urge to fill JJ with a load of his own, a bucketful of orc cum. If any man could take an orc it was the mountainous beefcake slut whore! JJ had expected this and was on the run just as quick as Rik was, only ahead of him by a few feet, enough to be out of reach. He raced out of the office and into the club.

There were already about two dozen guys in, drinking and waiting for the fight to start when the two males entered. Rik didn’t give them a passing thought but would later imagine what the two of them looked like to them all. The club’s resident muscle whore, in his best trunks that barely contained his twenty inch long erection, running between the tables and chairs with his ass out and dripping cum like a trail behind him. And hot on that trail an orc bigger than even the renowned wrester they had come to see, fully dressed by comparison but with a bulge betraying an erection just as large with a wet patch where the tip clearly was. The two beasts raced through the club and down into the Caves, the orc roaring and the man laughing.

Rik cornered JJ in the Caves, in the open space where a crowd could form. As men hurried down the stairs to see the show Rik pulled off his clothes to leave himself naked for all to see. He was taller and bigger than JJ, not unusual for an orc but even by their standards he was huge and made JJ look small! Everyone knew JJ’s stats and paid him no mind as he pulled off his clothes, all eyes were on Rik. His cock was just shorter than JJ’s but wider and had far larger balls, in every aspect he was bigger than anyone JJ had yet taken. His muscles were perfectly round and hairy, with the beginnings of sweat starting to matt his fur. His mouth was open as he panted and salivated at the sight of the naked JJ.

There was a tense moment as the crowd held their breath, waiting for one to make the first move. Then JJ winked and in a seamless move spun round and bent over in invitation. Cum dribbled down his leg again. Rik was done for.

* * *

Osito’s victory over his opponent was a sure thing. He was still fired up from blowing Rik and the cum on his face made him feel like he could take on the world! The orc against him never stood a chance but put up a good fight and Osito clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Any other night he might fuck him, here in the ring or down in the Caves, but not tonight. He wanted his bouncer, returning the load of cum he had been given earlier would be his prize.

As he walked round the ring and waved to the crowd he noticed it was a little smaller than normal, he usually drew more guys than this. It was a blow to his ego that his display had not been seen by the crowd he usually commanded. “Where is everyone?” he cried, “Were they not entertained?”

One of the men yelled back, “There’s an orc fucking JJ in the Caves. They’re going like fucking animals man! Hottest shit I’ve seen all year!” There was a call of agreement from the others.

Osito knew who the orc was instantly and felt a surge of jealousy. His orc was fucking away and stealing his crowd? That he was fucking the Shackles whore meant nothing, JJ was the club bicycle, everyone knew.

Osito leapt the ropes of the ring and stormed out of the venue and into the club, not caring for the following men who knew what was coming. Osito had said orcs have high sex drives but orcs could also get tunnel vision when it came to sex and partners—and potential mates. Osito didn’t care for the spectacle he was as he passed through the club. The few men still in there were treated to the sight of another orc, this one in little more than a loin cloth and mask covering his sweaty muscles, storming through the room, much slower than the previous one but no less appealing.

The Caves were crowded, the walls of the largest area lined with men in various states of undress and touching themselves or one another to the sex show. Even the ones blowing another or fucking each other were focused on the two males in the centre of the room. JJ lay on his back with his cock head rubbing between his pecs and his while body and the floor around him covered in his own cum like a gunge that had been poured on him. Between his spread legs was the bouncer Rik, making his debut in the club and showing everyone how hard he could go on the bicycle. He was drenched in sweat and even with all the other horny men and cum and sweat and testosterone filling the air he smelled fucking delicious. All the while Osito had been fighting he must have been fucking JJ non-stop. Every thrust in was with a squelch of cum which spurted out of JJ’s ass forming a pool beneath him. The sight was as unbelievable as the smell, both intoxicating.

Rik looked up at Osito, his eyes glazed over from the fuck-lust and grinned toothily at him. Osito grinned back, strode over and with a single move pulled JJ across the floor, sending him sliding on his own slick cum into the crowd. Rik gasped as his wet cock was exposed to the air. Osito took a moment to admire the orc in all his debauched glory before grabbing his thighs and upending him from his kneeling position to fall on his back near the centre of the room in his own cum. Before Rik could say or do anything Osito ripped off his loincloth, not caring how much it would cost to replace. His own throbbing cock was out, not as big as Rik’s of JJ’s but bigger than everyone else’s and far hungrier!

The crowd roared in anticipation of what was coming. JJ was looking like a puppet with the strings cut, motionless but for his rolling eyes and lolling tongue. His ass was gaping and Rik’s seed running out onto the floor. For the moment he was forgotten despite being at the feet of many horny men, but soon enough he would be remembered, if only as a fuck to to get of in or on.

Rik looked up at Osito as he lined up his cock with the bouncer’s ass. Sweat would have to do for lube, they were both impatient for it. For a moment they locked eyes and through the heady lust they shared a moment that was only theirs and not the crowd’s. Then Osito pushed in and both orcs cried out as Rik’s ass was stretched for the first time by orc meat and Osito entered the strongest being he had ever met. Osito pushed in as far as he could go and held there for a moment to get a grip on himself and, more importantly, Rik.

Then the fuck fest began. Orc sex could last for hours and Osito didn’t care that Rik had already done hours, all he had to do was lie there and let Osito do the work and empty his balls by emptying his own into him. Twenty minutes of hard pounding later Osito fired his first load of the night into Rik who came too from his first fucking, cumming just a heavily as he had from Osito’s blowjob. The wrestler leaned down and lapped up the cum off his lover, not pausing in his thrusting. He licked his chest and neck and finally kissed him, deep and hard. The crowd went wild as they shared the cum and their tongues battled for dominance. For orcs sex was just as much about strength and dominance, over their partner and their competition, and Osito never lost!

From halfway up the stairs Hector and Durk watched the show.

“Do you think starting their relationship off with a bucket of sex is healthy?” asked Durk. He had not been in on Hector’s plans to play matchmaker but he approved of the two, they would make a good pair now Rickard was Rik.

Hector scoffed. “Of course, since when is sex not healthy?”

As they watched Osito lifted Rik up onto his lap and bounced him up and down on his cock until another orgasm was ripped from Rik with a roar. The load landed all over Osito who tried to catch it with his open mouth and caught most of it. This time it was Rik who initiated the kiss for them to suck on the bouncers seed.

“The new bouncer is going to have a reputation after this,” commented Durk. He was calm in voice however hard he was at the sight. “Either as someone not to fuck with or as a slut like JJ.”

No sooner had he finished then Rik surged to his feet and off the surprised wrestler’s cock. Now he was the one to pin Osito on his back and thrust into him, turning the tables to make Osito the one to cum handsfree. Rik pounded into the wrestler who had been a champion less than an hour ago but was now writhing like a bitch on his cock. Rik was showing to everyone that he was not submissive in this relationship, he was an equal and could still fuck after hours of fucking and being fucked. The orc’s whole night had been a show in how not to mess with him or you’d get wrecked.

Hector laughed while everyone else cheered madly. “I think the guy has it in hand.” He patted Durk on the shoulder and went down to make use of JJ along with the rest of the crowd. He was only human—or as human as you could be sure anyone was in Shackles.


End file.
